<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confinement with One's Self by OverthinkingMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434007">Confinement with One's Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind'>OverthinkingMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Dungeon, Gen, Isolation, Missing Scene, Solitary Confinement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The moss has seen hundreds of prisoners come and gone. I wonder, how many times has it seen me here?'</p><p>Mortdred sits alone in the deepest dungeon of Darkstorm's castle. His thoughts are his only detestable companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confinement with One's Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place at the end of issue two, "The Balance of Power".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air hung heavy in the dank dungeon, the torch’s faint light barely casting the darkness away. Within the dim cell sat Mortdred curled up on a stone bench.</p><p>His only company were his self-pity, and the laughter of Harkon the Blacksmith echoing inside the castle. Or so he thought.</p><p>He looked to the moss growing on the corner of the stone wall, pondering, ‘The moss has seen hundreds of prisoners come and gone. I wonder, how many times has it seen me here?’</p><p>Silence was his answer.</p><p>Mortdred's only wish was to be free from the torment of solitude.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>